


Obscurity

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Genre: Green(Blue), M/M, Not sure if i tagged this right, Y'all know who im talking about, explicit - Freeform, i guess, i think, slightly OOC, straight up smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:26:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8410273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Green somewhat experiences what it feels like to be under the limelight, though when its between him and Red, both of them get the attention they want.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Blame Sun and Moon trailer for this. I thought I buried this ship 6ft under and forget about it, but I guess it isn't so.
> 
> Enjoy. Enjoy all this lovely smut.

Green comes to the realization that the limelight is definitely not for him. He's always wanted it, always wanted to be the center of attention, the one that everyone laid their eyes on, willingly and unwillingly. Yet in his current situation, the attention he's getting isn't particularly the one he had in mind.

Red's eyes bore through him, as if staring directly into his soul. Their current position is intimate, but Green swears he's never seen Red stare at him so hard.

"What is with you?" he asks, pinching Red's cheek. Even as well as he knows him, he just can't understand certain quirks of his.

"...I don't look at you enough." Red says softly, leaning his head down to shower Green in kisses. "Its a shame." he says as he pulls back a bit. "Sorry." he mumbles before going back to lavish Green's neck with playful nips and licks. A low whine rumbles at the bottom of his throat, but he surpresses it to keep the conversation going.

"What the hell are you even going on about? That doesn't make any-"

"Green." Red cuts him off, staring at him seemingly harder than before.

"W-What?"

"Stop talking." and the conversation ends as Red lowers his head to fervently lick at a nipple. It has Green irritated but turned on, so he follows his better judgement and keeps his mouth shut. Red tends to get into this sort of mood, so he isn't in the position to complain. He doesn't particularly mind the attention, but its a little too overwhelming, and there are more important things to worry about.

It seems as if Red can read his mind, pulling away and unabashedly gripping his cock. His cheeks automatically go a little red, and his eyes flick to the side nervously. Red lets go, and he's about to complain, but stops as he feels friction. Red is grinding against his lower half, and a small moan is pushed from him.

He needs more.

Red realizes this, but is content with Green suffering for a little while, so he continues. Litters his neck and shoulders with bruises and bites, adores his lips by kissing them over and over again, massaging his nipples with his thumbs until they start to turn red, or more importantly, when Green starts to sniffle a little, getting a bit more desperate, yet still too stubborn to voice what he wants.

And Red is not opposed to him staying silent, only that he is. Silence is his thing. He likes Green because he's a little loud, tons of stubborn, and sprinkled with sweet, packaged into one not-too-short-but-not-taller-than-him Pokemon professor. And he couldn't ask for anything more.

Well, he could ask for him to make a little more noise. He loves the sound of Green's voice.

He decides that he's tortured him enough, so he slides his fingers down his trembling chest slowly, dances his fingertips around his slim, bony hips; his bones are jutting out slightly, and Red swears its because Green is constantly hunched over a desk and rarely eating. His hand moves back up to his belly. Green isn't crazy muscled, but he's not chubby either, and his belly is so soft and warm that Red leans back to nuzzle his face into it, making Green laugh a little. Then he traces a line with his tongue, and almost immediately Green is writhing against him. He sits up, sliding down his own underwear and letting his own cock spring free. He has to hold back a grin as Green eyes his length almost hungrily.

"You don't have to. At least not today." Red says, but Green gives him that look, and he almost feels hypnotized as he scoots forward, Green switching his position so that he's faced with Red's pulsing length, his breath warm on the head. Green didn't use Baby Doll Eyes just now, did he?

His train of thoughts are interrupted as Green gives a soft lick, but then nearly engulfs him whole, forcing a gasp out of Red's throat. His fingers thread through Green's hair, and he thrusts, prompting Green to let out a loud yet muffled moan. He always likes his mouth being fucked raw, and Red has to stop himself from cumming in Green's mouth.

He yanks him away, pushing him back into the mattress and pulling off his boxers in one fluid motion. He grabs the lube, slathers his own cock, then his fingers before shoving two of them in his hole roughly. Green whimpers, twitching around Red's fingers, trying to adjust to them before Red starts moving them. Its been a while since they've done this, but it only invigorates him more. Green squirms a little, and Red continues to finger fuck him, loosening him little by little. Green is already undone, only serving to excite Red more. He pulls away, lines his cock up with Green's hole, and pushes the head in, feeling Green go rigid.

Green is sniffling a little, always has when they get intimate, and Red finds it extremely cute. He pushes in more and Green squirms, pushing at Red's chest. Originally thinking that he wanted him to stop, Red soon learned that this was once again Green's stubborness showing, as well as embarrassment. He pushes in more until they're hips are meeting, and refocuses his attention on Green's face.

It looks like his face is splattered with red, and Red has to hold back a growl. His eyes are barely open, but Red can see the warm brown color of his irises, glazed over slightly, yet completely focused on him. He looks completely debauched, and Red moans as he pulls back and pushes in again. Green lets out a soft cry, obviously wanting more than just that. So Red obliges him.

He rams into him, thrusting back and forth and Green's body moves with him. He leans done to bite down on his neck, and Green lets out a loud cry, lost in the throes of pleasure. Red then kisses him, silencing him as he begins to thrust faster. He swallows a whimper, lips pressed together tightly. But he pulls away, because Green making noise is one of his favorite things to hear.

There are tears piling in the corner of his eye, and Red licks them away as they fall. Red hadn't known, but Green actually tended to cry a lot, depending on how he felt. If he felt happy, if he was laughing, if he was being pounded by Red. But he is a little quieter than usual, so Red has to change that.

"Green."

"...hah...w-what is it!?"

"Make more noise." he nearly demands as his hands come around Green's waist, pulling him closer to him, inadvertently pushing himself deeper. Green chokes on air, feeling even more full than before.

"Ahhh...Red...!" he gasps out, easily obliging. Red is rather surprised, or impressed. Green is always hesitant about making noise, particularly because he doesn't think he sounds good. Red is going to change that though.

"Louder." he urges, grinding deep inside Green, finally finding that spot that makes him crazy.

"Red...Red...Red...!" he chants, breathless. He's clutching Red's back tightly, eyes shut while tears stream down his cheeks. "H-Harder...!" he whines, now actively trying to fuck himself along with Red's thrusts.

"Green..." Red says softly, breath warm on his ear. Green moans, his cock twitching, aching for release.

"Y-You're so...you're so...good...!" he manages to say, and Red turns a little pink in the face himself. He pushes in harder, absent-mindedly grabbing Green's cock.

"R-Red!" Green cries out, coming hard, his own seed splattering against his stomach. Red follows soon after because who wouldn't after seeing such a beautiful face? He gives a few more weak thrusts before pulling out and collapsing next to Green.

They're both dirty, so Red gets up and returns with the necessities, getting them ready to go to sleep. He pulls Green close to him, throwing the blankets over them. He kisses Green again, who only responds with a growl, shoving his face into his pillow. He doesn't stop, trailing various kisses down his back.

"Good night." Green mumbles, but not before returning a kiss to Red.

Red only smiles, pulling Green closer to him.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like screaming right now why did I write this


End file.
